charmedfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Molecular Immobilization
Molecular Immobilization (simply referred to in the show as freezing), is the magical ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore 'freezing' the object. This is Piper Halliwell's first power beginning in Season One. Originally, this power was activated by fear or panic, during which she either flicked her hands and 'froze' the target. During early seasons (1-3) Piper could only freezes objects in the same room as her (if indoors) or that were in the her direct line of sight within a ceratin range, regardless of what room they were in, and the freeze would only last for seconds at a time. When she was outdoors, it was unknown the range of effect that her powers had, but it can be noted that she was able to freeze a truck and a baby stroller moving on the otherside of the street from her front door step, giving her a considerable range. Over time, Piper was able to freeze people and objects on command. During the middle of Season Two, Piper was able to unfreeze certain things whilst others were still frozen, she used this multiple times on demons heads so they could talk but not harm. During late Season Two it was noted that Piper was able to keep something frozen for an extended period of time as long as she kept her hands up and concentrated. At the beginning of Season Three, Piper was able to only freeze the innocents in a room so the Sisters could fight demons undetected. In Season 7, Piper was able to blow up glass with one hand then freeze it with the other. In Season 8, Piper's power had advanced so much she was able to freeze good witches, almost completely freeze a triad member and keep the freeze going for a very long period of time. In Season 10, Piper's powers were so advanced that she did not even need to use her hands to freeze someone, she could channel it through her eyes. Selective Un/Freezing This an ability within Molecular Immobilization. This alows the user to unfreeze certain things, within the frozen area. For example: Piper was able to only unfreeze Krell's head, and then before this she was able to only unfreeze Bane Jessup. This ability also entitles the user to freeze another section of things; this would mean if another person entered the room during the freeze, the user could freeze them without unfreezing the entire room, and freezing it again. For example: Piper was able to freeze Jack, and then when Jeff walked she was able to freeze him also, without unfreezing the room. 01x06_Piper_Freezing_Hecate's_Minions.gif|Piper using her ability on two demons (Click for animation) 01x15_-_Molecular_Immobilization.gif|Piper freezes Josh (an innocent) (Click for animation) Piper Able to Keep the Stasis.jpg|Piper able to keep her power active Piper Freezes A Camera.jpg|Piper freezes a camera Piper Freezing an Athamae.jpg|Piper freezes a dagger Piper's Freezing Stance.jpg|Piper's stance when she freezes something/someone List of Users Good Users *Piper Halliwell *Melinda Warren *Patricia Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell (possibly) *Monkey Piper (after being injected with Pipers blood) Evil Users *Curtis Williamson (after being injected with Pipers Blood) *Mabel Stillman (Stolen from Piper Halliwell) *Matthew Tate (Mimiced Melinda Warren's power) *Nigel *Zahn (traded a human's soul for this power) *The Source (Stolen from Piper Halliwell by the Hollow then Extracted it) *Cole Turner *Zankou (Stolen from Piper Halliwell) *Pilar (Copied Piper's powers) *Evil Piper in the Parallel World Category:Powers